Cleaning of places like houses, offices, etc. is an essential part of everyone's day-to-day life. There are various broom and cleaning devices available in the markets. The brooms are good for cleaning surfaces. Brooms usually have a plurality of bristles at an end and a handle extending outwards. The bristles cannot clean the minute dust from the hard surfaces properly. Further, for dusting and cleaning the hard surfaces, brooms are not sufficient and a cloth or a separate cleaning device may be required for dusting and wiping the hard surfaces.
There exist many “broom covers” and broom attachments in the market for cleaning hard surfaces that can be used with the brooms. The existing broom cover/broom attachment may comprise a cloth and an attachment usually made up of metal or rigid material for attaching to a broom. The base of the broom where the bristles are can be covered with the broom cover or broom attachment and the cloth of the broom cover/broom attachment may be used to clean dirt, dust and pet hair more effectively than a broom with bristles alone. Though the existing broom covers/broom attachments helps in effective cleaning of hard surfaces but they suffer from some limitations. Many of the existing broom attachments are fixed with a metal or other rigid material that may create limitations in the ability of the attachment to be cleaned. Some of the existing broom attachments are fixed with attachments, which make removing and replacing cleaning cloth attachment inconvenient. Other existing broom covers or broom attachments may not be adjustable to different size and shaped brooms.
In light of above discussion, there exists need for improved broom covers or broom attachments for use with existing brooms for cleaning, moping, and dusting of the hard surfaces.